disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jafar/Gallery
Images of Jafar from Aladdin. Stock art 1000px-Jaffy.png 1000px-3350049675_7d8d0f463a_o.jpg Animation ''Aladdin aladdin-disneyscreencaps_com-1535.jpeg aladdin1298.jpg|Jafar and Iago Jafar king.jpg|Jafar's snake staff Aladdinjafar.jpg|Jafar meets Aladdin disguised as Prince Ali Ababwa aladdin1982.jpg|Jafar disguised as an old beggar Jafar as a Old Man.jpg|Jafar's old beggar smile aladdin5002.jpg|Jafar's wish to rule as Sultan Jafarr.jpg|Jafar's wish to become the most powerful sorcerer is granted by Genie Aladdin-8534.jpg|Jafar controlling Aladdin and Jasmine Aladdin-8529.jpg aladdin5214.jpg aladdin5559.jpg|Jafar turns himself into a giant cobra Aladdin-disneyscreencaps com-9475.jpg aladdin5609.jpg|Snake Jafar turns into a red all-powerful genie after he used his final wish by Genie Aladdin-disneyscreencaps com-9520.jpg Jafar Controlling the Cosmos.jpg|Jafar controlling the cosmos Aladdin5643.jpg|Jafar sucked in his own lamp with Iago in ''Aladdin 1031239_1337359127208_full.jpg Jafar and Iago (TROJ).jpg|Jafar forcing Iago to help in his plot for revenge Granny Jafar.jpg|"Granny's gonna grab ya!" thereturnofjafar924.jpg|Jafar implodes into a cloud of dust after his lamp is kicked into a lava lake by Iago Hatan48.jpg|Jafar with Hades Hatan87.jpg|Jafar pulled into the River Styx downloaddollar.jpg|Jafar's One Villain dollar bill Char 29269.jpg|Jafar in House of Mouse Mickey VS Jafar.jpeg|Jafar Battling Mickey Mouse House-of-Mouse-disney-slash-22467006-473-351.png Jafar.jpg Return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-5140.jpg Jafar and Iago House of Mouse.png|Jafar with Iago in House of Mouse Jafar burned.png Jafar,Maleficent.png Houseofmouseapplaud.jpg donald and jafar.jpg Jafar hipnotiza Donald.png|Jafar hypnotizing Donald Jafar 2.jpg Disney Barneys New York Electric Holiday - Starring Minnie Mouse - YouTube17.jpg|Jafar in Electric Holiday Returnjafar-disneyscreencaps.com-2527.jpg Returnjafar-disneyscreencaps.com-2697.jpg Returnjafar-disneyscreencaps.com-2722.jpg Returnjafar-disneyscreencaps.com-2832.jpg returnjafar-disneyscreencaps.com-4376.jpg Returnjafar-disneyscreencaps.com-4400.jpg Returnjafar-disneyscreencaps.com-5795.jpg Returnjafar-disneyscreencaps.com-5820.jpg returnjafar-disneyscreencaps.com-5893.jpg Returnjafar-disneyscreencaps.com-6770.jpg Returnjafar-disneyscreencaps.com-6807.jpg Returnjafar-disneyscreencaps.com-6910.jpg Destroy Kongs for the best of K. Rool to gets A Halloween Party including best ones Pumpkin Rapper, Nasty Knight, Eye Guy, Terror Toad and Silver Horns.png ANeed Create Monsters for K. Rool Including Robogoat, Primator, Rhinoblaster, Invenusable Fly Trap and Snizzard.png 00.58.57 -2010.12.17 13.52.32- House of Mouse.jpg House of Villains02.jpg AladdinDefeatsGenieJafar.png Jafar-HouseofCrime.png Jafarmess.jpg|Jafar all messed up after Goofy tips him over Mortimer with Villains.jpg Villanos en House of Mouse.jpg DisneyAdventures-March1997.jpg|Jafar dueling with Darth Vader on the cover of the March 1997 issue of Disney Adventures Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-8881.jpg|Jafar transforming Jasmine's chains into a golden crown Disney-villains-disney-villains-9311723-1280-1024.jpg Houseofvillains wpaper 01md.jpg Good vs bad.jpg Jafar and Iago.jpg Disney Adventure Jafar.jpg HoM Hades.jpg The Return of Disney's Aladdin #1.jpg The Return of Disney's Aladdin 02.jpg Kaa-House of Villains05.jpg Kaa-House of Villains04.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-1608.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-1662.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-1689.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-1693.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-1710.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-2215.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-2273.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-2848.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-2853.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4930.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4953.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4957.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4977.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-5974.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-6058.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-6104.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-6148.jpg|''Try me.'' aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-6238.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-6280.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-7892.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-7895.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-7897.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-7899.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-5647.jpg|''You will order the princess to marry me.'' aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-5671.jpg|''The princess WILL marry me!'' ursula-House of Villains01.jpg ursula-House of Villains02.jpg Hook-House of Villains07.jpg JafarMinnieHook03.jpg JafarMinnieHook02.jpg JafarMinnieHook.jpg JafarIagoUrsulaHook02.jpg JafarIagoUrsulaHook01.jpg Jafar&Hook-House of Villains.jpg Jafar-House of Villains.jpg Tumblr n0allo8z951r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr n1drziTitq1r3jmn6o1 1280.png ''The Return of Jafar Jafar_(TROJ).jpg|Jafar in his human form in ''The Return of Jafar Jafar_and_Iago_(TROJ).jpg|Jafar forcing Iago to help in his plot for revenge Granny Jafar.png|"Granny's gonna grab ya!" Thereturnofjafar924.png|Jafar implodes into a cloud of dust after his lamp is kicked into a lava lake by Iago Return-jafar-disneyscreencaps_com-5140.jpg Returnjafar-disneyscreencaps_com-2527.jpg TV series ''Hercules and the Arabian Night Jafar-in-Hercules-and-the-Arabian-Night_-_Copy.jpg|Jafar in ''Hercules and the Arabian Night Hatan48.jpg Hatan87.jpg ''House of Mouse Mickey's House of Villains (007).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (008).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (028).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (029).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (030).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (081).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (082).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (088).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (089).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (097).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (098).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (099).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (100).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (101).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (106).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (108).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (110).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (114).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (115).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (116).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (117).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (119).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (121).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (133).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (135).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (143).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (145).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (146).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (152).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (153).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (161).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (163).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (165).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (166).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (170).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (171).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (179).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (180).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (181).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (182).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (183).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (200).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (204).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (209).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (211).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (215).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (219).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (222).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (223).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (225).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (228).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (234).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (239).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (240).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (243).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (244).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (245).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (246).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (247).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (248).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (250).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (251).jpg Char_29269.jpg|Jafar in ''House of Mouse Mickey_VS_Jafar.jpg|Jafar Battling Mickey Mouse House-of-Mouse-disney-slash-22467006-473-351.png Donald_and_jafar.jpg Jafar,Maleficent.png Jafar burned.png Houseofmouseapplaud.jpg 00.58.57 -2010.12.17 13.52.32- House of Mouse.jpg ANeed Create Monsters for K. Rool Including Robogoat, Primator, Rhinoblaster, Invenusable Fly Trap and Snizzard.png ''Electric Holiday Disney_Barneys_New_York_Electric_Holiday_-_Starring_Minnie_Mouse_-_YouTube17.jpg|Jafar in ''Electric Holiday Books and comics Jafar-comic.png Genie_Jafar-comics.jpg Concept Art JAF-1.jpg| early design of Jafar by Andreas Deja JAF-2.jpg|early design of Jafar by Andreas Deja JAF-3.jpg|An early design of Jafar by designer/story Daan Jippes. JAF-4.jpg|A early design by John Musker JAF-5.jpg JAF-6.jpg JAF-7.jpg JAF-8.jpg JAF-9.jpg JAF-9b.jpg JAF-9d.jpg|Jafar by Jean Gillmore JAF-9e.jpg|Jafar concept by Jean Gillmore JAF-9f.jpg|Concept art of Jafar by Jean Gillmore JAF-9g.jpg|This is the design directors Ron Clements and John Musker approved. JAF-9h.jpg|Clean up artist Kathy Baily creates the fine line look for the character. JAF-9l.jpg|An oversized drawing of Jafar with a cut out Iago provided by animator Will Finn. JAF-9m.jpg JAF-9o.jpg JAF-9p.jpg|Jafar's staff. JAF-9q.jpg JAF-9r.jpg JAF-9u.jpg Video games Jafarflyin.jpg Jafargeniemwah.jpg Jafaroldude.jpg Jafarsnakeaahh.jpg 29195517usg big.jpg AladdinVsJafar-AladdinSegaGenesis.png Jafarc.jpg|The Jafar costume in Disney Universe ''Kingdom Hearts'' series Jafar_KH.png|Jafar in Kingdom Hearts Jafar_KHII.png|Jafar in Kingdom Hearts II Jafar's Shadow.png|Jafar's Shadow in Kingdom Hearts II Genie_Jafar_KHII.png|Jafar in his Genie Form in the Kingdom Hearts series Jafar_(Genie)_KH.png Gsdx 20110509174357 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110516153850 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110516153842 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110514191302 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110514185610 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110514185559 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110509174405 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110509174352 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110509130758 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110516154457 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110514190149 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110516154454 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110516153946 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110509174328 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110514185552 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110514190214 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110514190114 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110509130755 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110509130747 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110509171350 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110509171332 550x413.jpg Kh-agrabah-26.png Gsdx 20110502023447 550x413.jpg Kingdomheartsrechainofmemories 6a.jpg 283654-disney-s-aladdin-in-nasira-s-revenge-windows-screenshot-aladdin.png KH2-04.jpg Kh-agrabah-15.png Kh-agrabah-02.png Kh-agrabah-21.png Kh-agrabah-14.png Kh-agrabah-06.png Gsdx 20110514190427 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110514190335 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110514190326 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110516154313 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110516154033 550x413.jpg Falling_Into_Our_Hands_01_KH_HD.png Disney parks and other live appearances 2696895555 87c17a7375.jpg|Snake Jafar in Fantasmic! 3122886542 8265b53b2c.jpg|Jafar in Aladdin the Musical Spectacular 3328165485 8d1f13c506.jpg|Jafar with Iago 3925202022 08907c2676.jpg|Jafar with Jasmine 4123437434 cd019c9519 m.jpg|Jafar in Disney On Ice Jafinstar.jpg|Jafar in Starlight Dreams 30850459_4cb62681df_z.jpeg|Jafar as a float in a Disneyland Paris parade jaf493432LARGE.jpeg|Jafar as the streetsweeper of Aladdin's Royal Caravan WDW Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom--Jafar Battle in Adventureland - YouTube2.jpg|Jafar in Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom WDW Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom--Jafar Battle in Adventureland - YouTube.jpg|Jafar's defeat Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom-Final Hades Battle - YouTube3.jpg|Jafar's final defeat Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom Part 9 The End - YouTube.jpg jafarautograph.jpg|Jafar's signature. Once Upon a Time in Wonderland Once-Upon-a-Time-in-Wonderland-Naveen-Andrews-Jafar1.png|Jafar on Once Upon a Time in Wonderland Jafarow.png Jafar OW1.png Jafar OW2.png Jafar OW3.png Jafar OW4.png Jafar OW5.png W107BTS15.jpg W107BTS14.jpg W107BTS13.jpg Merchandise Jafar Pin.jpg Jafar Snake Pin.jpg Sultan Jafar Figurine.jpg Jafar Doll.jpg !BpHI3S!!Wk~$(KGrHqIH-EYEu(nVMSW(BLp+coSR4g~~_3.jpg $(KGrHqFHJCkE63YKfv+EBO)y0VMMR!~~60_3.jpg $T2eC16JHJIIE9qTYI6uEBQ!fdwbRw!~~60_57.jpg $T2eC16NHJIYE9qUcM8PIBQBNNeUrH!~~60_3.jpg $T2eC16VHJFoE9nh6oV)nBQBvdQy)2!~~60_57.jpg $T2eC16VHJGoE9nuQffD0BP6g6sTJ9g~~60_12.jpg 1992-jafar-copy.jpg 2295709.jpg 7118165431_951a8d074f_k.jpg !CBVww6gBmk~$(KGrHqF,!hMEzetyBM+IBNHN3r8NU!~~_3.jpg 1259039300005-1.jpg WDCC Jafar 001.jpg|Jafar from the WDCC kh_jafar.jpg jagar_transformation_pin.png 8295446889 65e945720b o.jpg|Jafar plush pin47951th200.jpg|Donald dress as Jafar pin See also *Genie Jafar/Gallery *Snake Jafar/Gallery Category:Character galleries